


Household Chore: Vacuuming

by AlexaNDYE



Series: Domesticity [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pepperony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaNDYE/pseuds/AlexaNDYE
Summary: Tony is given the task of vacuuming.





	Household Chore: Vacuuming

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of fics that will be about the domestic life of Pepper and Tony.
> 
> I'm expecting all fics to have the setting of post-Spider-Man: Homecoming and pre-Avengers Infinity War.

It had been a long day at work for Pepper, and all she wanted to do was go home, take off her shoes, pour herself a glass of wine (or two), relax on the couch, and catch up with The Bachelor.

 

What she did not want was something to ruin her evening or spike up her blood pressure, like the catastrophe that greeted her when she came home.

 

Pepper’s ocean blue eyes widened as she crossed the threshold of her and Tony’s New York penthouse. She stared down the hallway as destruction trailed all the way from the living room to the kitchen. The rugs she got from a famous designer that recently passed away was covered in dust. There were black marks along the walls, and wheel marks on the hardwood floor.

 

Her mouth was agape as she slowly walked through the hallway, glowering at every inch of dirt and every dab of oil that was smeared on the walls. When she stepped into the living room, she was completely surprised by how much clutter was spread everywhere; there was black soot covering most of the furniture, and every piece of furniture that touched the floor was either out of place or turned over.

 

“What… in the hell?!” She exclaimed loudly. She approached the couch in the living room that she got from a French décor designer that used to be white, which was now splotched with dark gray, and tried to rub off some of the soot with her finger, but it only made it worse.

 

Tony ran up the stairs with haste and with his arm encased in an iron man gauntlet. He aimed it in all possible directions once he saw his fiancé surrounded by destruction.

 

“Where is it?!” he yelled as he looked in all corners for something to shoot. He made his way towards Pepper and glanced in her direction. “You okay? Did something follow you home? Did it look like it was from space?”

 

Pepper slowly turned her head to face him, and her now stone cold blue eyes were boring daggers into his head.

 

He did a double-take at her. “That look… it’s very familiar. Am I in trouble?”

 

“Are you in trouble!?” she yelled at him.

 

He winced, lowered his arm, and powered down his gauntlet. “By your tone, I’m going to guess that’s a yes.”

 

Pepper was about to yell at him again until she mentally couldn’t keep up with the stress. She sighed and continued with a softer, yet stern, tone. “Tony, I asked you to vacuum the house while I was gone.”

 

He thought about it for a moment and nodded. “Yes, I do recall that.”

 

She pressed her lips together and gave him an unimpressed look. She stepped to the side and gestured to the living room. “What do you see?”

 

He looked around for a few seconds and replied, “A living room that’s seen better days.” He looked her with a small frown. “I’m sorry—“

 

“—I asked you to do _one_ thing—“ she interjected and then sighed.

 

“—Yes, I know. I know, I know.” He blinked and winced at the thought of continually disappointing her. He flexed his arm and his gauntlet returned into his minimalistic form of a hot rod red metal band that had a stripe of light blue in the middle.

 

Pepper was staring at his wrist in slight awe. “That’s new.”

 

His eyes lit up for a brief moment. “Oh, yeah, you like it? I’ve been playing around with nano parts. I’ve had several breakthroughs today and—“ he stopped once he realized that her wondrous expression now changed into pure displeasure. He frowned. “—That’s why I didn’t vacuum…”

 

She groaned and began to walk away; the stress was getting to her and she felt like she needed to take a breather. “Really, Tony?”

 

“I’m sorry, Honey. I really am,” he said as he trailed behind her.

 

She walked into their bedroom and put her purse down. She stopped at the foot of the bed and closed her eyes. She rubbed her temples with her fingers and sighed to herself.

 

He noticed how she wasn’t angry and more disappointed. It was almost as if she didn’t have the strength to be angry at him and yell at him like she would normally do in that situation.

 

“Tough day at work?” he asked softly.

 

She let out a heavy sigh and turned to face him. “How can you tell?” she asked sarcastically. He could see the exhaustion in her eyes, her lack of energy, and her unwillingness to put up with him.

 

He felt bad for giving her more stress on top of the stress that already came with the job of being the CEO for Stark Industries. He tried to relate to how she was feeling, but he couldn’t remember the last time he took care of his company in full. He remembers bits and pieces, but usually he had other people to take care of it for him.

 

He lowered his gaze in displeasure and pulled her in for a hug. “I’m sorry, Pep.”

 

She wrapped her arms around him and basked in the faint smell of his cologne that was always difficult to find after he spent the day in the lab, and sighed comfortably. She buried her nose in his shoulder and let his strong arms hold her up.

 

After a few moments, they pulled away. He held on to her shoulders and slid his hands down her arms; he knew the gesture made her feel calm and protected.

 

“Why don’t you change into something comfortable and hop into bed? Maybe turn on The Bachelor?” he suggested. “I’ll pour you a glass of wine and then I’ll go clean the living room.”

 

She smiled briefly at the thought. “You know me so well.”

 

He smirked. “Well, we are getting married.” And then he shrugged. “I read somewhere that usually a man’s bride-to-be is someone they know like the back of their Arc Reactor.”

 

Pepper tried not to laugh, but she couldn’t hold it in. She eventually smirked and then let out a short giggle.

 

Tony’s lips slowly curled into a smile. “That was really cheesy, huh? Maybe I should’ve stuck to the original line.”

 

She nodded and tried to hide her smile by pressing her lips together, but it didn’t work. She watched him pull away in embarrassment.

 

“I’ll go get that glass of wine for you.”

 

“Tony,” she called after him before he could walk away.

 

“Hm?” he hummed.

 

Her lips formed a small yet warm smile that occasionally made him feel soft and fuzzy inside. “Thank you.”

 

He beamed and leaned in to kiss her. He expected the kiss to be brief and subtle, but when he began to pull away, she grabbed him by the hem of his shirt and deepened the kiss. His forehead rested against hers as their lips continued greet each other. His hands held her by her waist and then pulled her flush against his body, expecting the moment to turn into something deeper and hotter, but she pulled away and shifted her gaze between his lips and his eyes.

 

“Go clean the living room,” she said hotly and with a shaky breath.

 

She could see the defeat on his face as he groaned inwardly and sighed. “You always do that,” he complained.

 

She smirked. “And you always take the bait. Consider it punishment, Stark.”

 

He pulled away and sulked back to the living room. He came back to their bedroom with a glass of wine and the rest of the bottle.

 

He scratched his head when he began to survey the entirety of the hallway entrance, the living room, and half of the kitchen.

 

“DUM-E!” he yelled.

 

The robot rolled up to him with a few beeps, and its arm tilted upwards, almost as if it were looking at him.

 

He kneeled in front of the robot and shook his head in disappointment. “I told you to clean the living room and what did you do? You made it worse.”

 

DUM-E’s arm lowered in what could be considered a ‘sad’ beep.

 

“I swear I will reprogram you into a bread basket and donate you to the Italian restaurant down the street,” he said bluntly. He pointed to the closet between the kitchen and living room. “Go get the vacuum.”

 

DUM-E beeped sadly a few times before rolling off towards the closet.

 

Tony trailed behind and continued to scold him, “Clearly I can’t leave you unsupervised. You’re the reason why I won’t be getting any sex tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> I promised fluff, and here it is - or at least here is my idea of fluff.  
> I don't have a schedule for this series, but hopefully it won't be months in between.
> 
> Thank you all for the love and support!
> 
> tripnskip @ tumblr


End file.
